Oil changes in automobiles have been a bothersome chore since the automobile first came into existence. The term "automobile" as used herein refers to personal motor vehicles such as passenger cars, vans, pickup trucks and the like, e.g., the type of motor vehicle driven to the office or work. Initially, in the early days of the automobile, the owner merely pulled the plug from the oil pan, e.g., tank and let the oil drain out on the ground wherever the automobile was parked. This was a dirty job that necessitated the owner crawling under the automobile to remove the oil pan plug and an even more dirty job crawling back under the automobile to put the oil plug back in place after the oil was drained and present on the ground surface or in a pan. This method of oil change became unacceptable in many locations due to the pollution of the oil deposit left on the parking area. Today in many areas this would be in violation of local law.
As time went along, oil changes became almost exclusively carried out at the local automobile service station. This has been bothersome since it requires that the owner of the automobile arrange a time with the service station to bring the automobile into the service station. Often the owner of the automobile must leave the automobile for a half day or even a full day in the service station, necessitating obtaining other transportation. This other transportation may require ride sharing or the use of a second automobile of the owner.
The bothersome nature of the oil change has developed the need for a rapid oil change system. Businesses have developed around a promise of an oil change in an advertised quick change time, e.g. "15 minute Oil Change." This type of business has developed a technology that places a flexible tube down the dip stick tube in the automobile and the oil is sucked out using a vacuum. Fresh oil is then pumped into the automobile through the same dip stick tube. This type of business has often ended up with a line of automobiles waiting to get oil changes carried out.
A need remains for a non-bothersome way to get oil changes for the automobile, particularly of busy persons such as those working in office complexes. The present invention provides a solution for such need by providing a service vehicle that may be moved, e.g. driven or towed to the site where the automobile is located and the oil is changed on site. The present invention permits parking of the oil change service vehicle and the automobile receiving the service to be simultaneously parked in the same parking space. The present invention avoids the problem of the unsightly oil change by providing a service vehicle into which the automobile is driven into and enclosed while the oil change is carried out. The present service vehicle may be pulled into a parking ramp where the automobile is stored during the work day and the automobile may be driven into the service vehicle, the doors on the service vehicle closed and the oil change carried out without interfering with any other persons. In fact the present invention can be parked in the same parking space as the automobile has been parked. In other words in a busy parking ramp where all of the parking spaces are filed, the automobile may be removed from its parking space, the service vehicle moved into the parking space the automobile driven into the service vehicle and the oil changed.